Bloodied Moon
by Demyxslight
Summary: Takes place in G-Revolution. What they thought was going to be a fun weekend campout turned into a nightmare!
1. Going there

**Authoress Note:**ENJOY!

**Summary:**While the teams are camping, a murder happens. Who killed the butler? Was it one of there own? And whose next?

**Pairings:**Max/Kai, Michael/Johnny, Oliver/Tyson, Enrique/Rei, Tala/Raul, Bryan/Spencer, Marieh/Emily

**Warnings:**Swearing, violence, alcohol and other stuff.

**Bloodied Moon**

It was a beautiful sunny summer day. BBA Revolution, PBB(I think) All- Stars, White Tiger X, Majestics, Blitzkrieg Boys, F Dynasty, and Barthonze Batillion were getting ready to go on a camping trip. It was going to be a break from all the battling they did. It took three buses to fit them all on. Nobody knew the horror they would suffer in the next 24 hours. They also didn't know they were going to lose somebody.

"Man am I ever pysched to see the place!"

"I know!"

"This is going to be awesome!"

Everyone was happy.

When they arrived it was 2:00 p.m. The mansion they were staying at looked ready to fall apart. But that didn't bother them.

"Hey anybody up for a walk?"

"YEA!"

"Wait! What about lunch?"

"Oh Tyson! Can't you think about anything BUT your stomach?"

"But Oliver I had nothing to eat!"

"You can eat when we get back!"

"But.."

"No buts."

And that was that!

Later That Day

Everyone was coming back from the hike. And walking straight into the horror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be more talking later! Bye for now!


	2. The Horror Begins

Enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The Horror Begins**_

"I'm soooooooooo hungry!"

"Tyson! You're always hungry!"

The French boy crossed his arms and turned his nose up. Tyson was trying frantically to get the green-haired boy to talk to him.

"Those two make a perfect couple. Tyson loves to eat and Oliver loves to cook! But, if Tyson doesn't watch it, Oliver's gonna think that Tyson's using him for food!"

Everybody laughed at what Max said but laughed even harder when Oliver asked Tyson if it was true.

Poor Tyson!

Later That Day

"It's getting late."

It was 7:30 p.m. Everyone was tired, dirty, and hungry. Especially Tyson.

By the time they got to the house, it was 8:00 p.m.

"So wo volunteers to cook?"

"How about you, Tyson?" asked a still furious Oliver.

"You still don't think that I'm using you for food, do you?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll cook," said Kai.

"You cook Kai?" asked Max.

"Yep."

"And you never told me?!"

Everyone laughed when Kai blushed.

Midnight

Oliver was curled up next to Tyson.

He couldn't sleep.

All he could think about was if Tyson was really using him for food.

He can still remember the night that they fell in love.

_Flashback_

"Oliver! Wait!"

The green-haired boy turned around with tears in his eyes.

He had seen Tyson, his crush at the time, flirting with Enrique, his best friend.

He hadn't meant to cry. But it hurt that Enrique would do this to him. After all, Enrique knew that Oliver had a huge crush on Tyson.

"Oliver...please. Talk to me!"

"Why? So that I could be laughed at by you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand anything?! I LOVE YOU!"

All Tyson did was smiled and kissed me lightly on his lips.

"I love you, too Oliver."

_End flashback_

Oliver sighed.

He shouldn't doubt Tyson's love.

If he loves him, he loves him.

And that should be enough.

Oliver was about to fall asleep when he heard a bloodcurdling scream rang out through the house.

Whoooooooooooooooooooo! Spooky!


	3. Whodunit?

**Authoress Note:**...I got nothing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Whodunit**_

A bloodcurddling scream filled the entire house. Oliver jumped out of bed and started shaking Tyson.

"Tyson! Tyson! Dammit! Wake up!"

Tyson opened his eyes and looked up into Oliver's scared face.

"Oliver? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I heard a scream! I think that we should go check it out."

Grumbling Tyson got out of bed and followed Oliver down the stairs.

After a few minutes of searching , and finding nothing , Tyson decided to go to bed.

"Are you coming , Oliver?"

"Yeah in a minute. I'm going to go get a drink of water."

"Okay."

He watched his boyfriend go into the kitchen and shooked his head.

Lately , Oliver has been kinda touchy and it was driving Tyson crazy.

It reminded him of Hilary when she was PMSing.

He hated those days.

He sighed.

This is was just to much for him.

He was at the top of the stairs when he heard a earpiercing scream coming from the kitchen.

From the kitchen.

Where Oliver was.

Oliver!

"Hold on Oliver! I'm coming!"

He burst opened the kitchen door to find Oliver on the floor, his eyes big and wide.

"Oliver? What is it?"

Oliver couldn't speak. He was in so much shock.

All he could do was point.

And he was pointing at an object.

The object was not moving.

Tyson realized that it was a person.

"Hey man are you ok?"

It was so dark that he couldn't see where he was going so he tripped on something wet on the floor.

He was stunned at what he was laying.

He was laying in a pool of blood.

The guy's blood.

The butler's blood.

The butler was dead.

His throat had been slashed and blood was still gushing out.

His eyes were wide with fear.

There was so much blood everwhere.

The person who did this made a big mess.

Tyson didn't move for a moment.

He slowly turned to Oliver who looked at him in surprise.

Then, he let out a piercing scream.

Which caused the whole household to come running down the stairs asking all kinds of questions.

They stopped short when they saw Tyson covered in blood.

But they gasped in horror when they saw the butler dead.

They looked back at Tyson and one thought came to mind.

That Tyson killed the butler.

"I know what you're thinking but I didn't kill him. Oliver came in here for a second before he started screaming. But he didn't do it either. You guys have got to believe us!"

They seemed hestiant at first but decided to believe Tyson because he usually didn't lie.

"We have to get out of here. Forget the luggage! Let's go!"

Everyone started running to the door.

Kai grabbed the door knob and twisted.

It wouldn't budge.

He kept twisting but it still wouldn't move.

Soon everyone was running against the door but it wouldn't move.

Tyson face fell as he said,"Whoever killed the butler doesn't want us to leave."

And the moon hid behind a dark cloud casting darkness throughout the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooooooooooooooh! Spooky! Well we have a special guest today! His name is...there seems to be a smudge. I think it's Huru Ranger.

Hiro: That's Hiro Granger!

Oops! Sorry about that! Here's Huru

Hiro: Hiro!

Uh Hiro Granger!

Hiro:Learn to say my name!

Why?

Hiro: Because it's proper.

Why?

Hiro: Because it is.

Why?

Hiro: I don't know why it just is.

Why?

Hiro: Stop that!

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?

Hiro:I'm warning you!

Why?

Hiro:(in an angry fit storms out of the room.)

What a crab!


	4. A plan

Ok...I got Hiro to come back and talk to us! He he is Huru!

Hiro: That's Hiro!

Whatever. So Hiro...how old are you?

Hiro:19

I'm sorry. What did you say?

Hiro:I said I'm 19.

What?

Hiro:19!

You're mike must be off. I can't...

Hiro:I said 19 dammit!

(gasp) Hiro! Cursing on a comuter screen! In front of reviewers! For shame, for shame!

Hiro:(in another angry fit, storms out of the room.)

Wait! Hiro come back! I was just teasing! Come back!

(follows after him) Enjoy the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness surrounded them. An eerie silence completed the scene. Nobody knew what to do. What could they do? Nothing. That was it. Nothing. Somebody was dead and they were still stuck in the house with a killer.

The wind howled and the shadows played acrossed the walls. The silence was suffocating.

Finally, Enrique broke the silence. "So...what do we do now?"

"We should come up with a plan," said Bryan.

Everyone was kinda shocked that Bryan, the big, not scared easily Bryan, was shaking. Spencer put his arms around his boyfriend and gae him a reassuring smile.

"Well no point in sitting in here all night. We should do what Bryan said. We need a plan if we're going to survive until morning."

"Kai's right," said Max.

"Well let's starting making up that plan."

A long while later

"Ok now everyone knows what to do?"

Everyone nodded. Their plan was that if they were attacked, to blow the whistle that Tyson gave them. That would lead them to the killer.

"Well let's get going."

Killer's POV

Nice plan Tyson!

I applaude you for such a well thought out plan.

Hahahahahaha! Do you think that will stop me?

Guess again! It won't help you!

Oliver, Oliver. Too bad you heard that scream. Then you wouldn't have dragged everybody into this mess. Oh well I guess you'll all have to die! Hahahahahahahaha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry so short but I have alot of things to do! Well this is going to be fun! If you played clue then this shouldn't be too hard for you! I'm going top leave clues and these clues will lead you to the killer **IF** you read carefully! I couldn't find Hiro! Oh well I'll run across him sooner or later!


	5. Search

So so so sorry for not updating sooner!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to spilt up. We need to stick together at all costs. No one wanders alone..understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads. It was the only thing that they could do. I mean, there was a dead body in the kitchen and the only thing that was keeping it out of their minds was a sheet from the closet.

"Ok everybody! Let's go!"

The 5 groups went in different directions. Max's group went in the den, Tyson's group went upstairs, and the others went God knows where.

In the den

_/Gosh. We've searched every inch of this place and we still haven't found a clue. Man, now what are we going to do/_

"Max. Maybe we should check another room."

"Yeah, let's go."

As they were passing the grandfather clock, our sweet little Max found something. The grandfather clock was stuck at 11:11 yet it was still ticking! What does it mean? How the hell should I know!

"MAX! COME HERE QUICK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sucky chapter I know but I'm not feeling good! Throw me a freakin' bone here man! LOL! kidding!


	6. The voice and paper

Wow, I haven't updated in nearly a year...no excuse can ever cover this up and I apologize. Well here you go even though it's short and shouldn't even be called a chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MAX COME HERE!"

Max took one last look at the clock and ran towards Tyson's voice. He found Tyson hunching over something. He seemed to be reading something. Tyson jumped when he heard Max's voice. He motioned for him to come over. Max hurried over to his friend. "What did you find?"

"Well, I was going to have you read this piece of paper that I found," Tyson said, placing a piece of paper with what one would assume to have a locker combination, before continuing, "but then I heard a voice. It was talking really fast and it seemed to be rambling!"

"Could you hear what they were saying?"

"Yeah but..."

A scream interrupted whatever Tyson was going to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If no one reviews for this, then this story is as good as dead and I am terribly sorry for that.


	7. Note

To everyone waiting on this story,

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! T.T But a lot has happened...my mother passed away in June and from then on I've been busy...but I will be working on my stories so please be patient!!

Axel-fiery-gurl


End file.
